Del Uno al Cuatro
by BouNigt
Summary: "Si alguien algún día tenía la curiosidad suficiente para preguntar… podría decirle que existían cuatro cosas de las que se arrepentía." (soy mala para los Summary pero si quieren lea)
1. Uno y Dos

**Nota del autor: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados o estudios, me pertenecen, pero si este fic… así que espero que les guste.**

**Alerta: OoC, rate M en próximos capítulos. **

**Parejas: Daffy/Bugs Daffy/Marvin Daffy/Sylvester Bugs/Honey Bunny **

**Canciones utilizadas: Carried Away de Passion Pit, Origin of Love de Mika**

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

**Del Uno al Cuatro. **

_¿Qué si la amo?...si…creo que si….- _

_¿crees que sí o sí?- _

_Hubo silencio después de eso… un silencio que pareció una eternidad para él y su falta de paciencia…._

Miró hacia el atardecer, la sonrisa pintada en el sol y sus fuertes rayos, comenzaban a desvanecerse detrás de una oscuridad que descendía lentamente. Desde esa altura era fácil tener una vista detallada del panorama.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza, mas sin embargo no era suficiente para deshacer sus pensamientos.

A metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, se podían ver las calles repletas con caricaturas que iban y venían, cada quien metido en su pequeño mundo, cada quien riendo de sus chistes internos, cada quien con una sonrisa….

Tomando aire soltó un resoplido antes de mirar al cielo una vez más.

Había tocado fondo. Eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

Llegó hasta lo más bajo y patético a lo que pudo llegar, eso era bueno ¿cierto? Así podría tirar la toalla, dar un cambio de página y seguir adelante. ¿Por qué tenían que haber llegado hasta ahí?

Si alguien algún día tenía la curiosidad suficiente para preguntar… podría decirle que existían cuatro cosas de las que se arrepentía.

/**Numero uno ****/  
>-<strong>'Buenos días'- Ojos grandes le observaban con curiosidad y cuidado, como si esperaran el verlo reaccionar de alguna forma poco común.

-'Buenos días, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de levantar al gran Duck Dodgers a semejantes horas de la…?'- miró hacia el reloj. Algo tenía que estar mal… por alguna razón este marcaba que iba tarde por lo que eran... ¿Treinta? No, cuarenta minutos. –'¿Este reloj está bien?'-

-'Si, Dodgers. Intenté levantarte antes, pero dijiste que querías dormir un poco más así que…'-

-'Solo un poco más! No prácticamente una hora más! ¿Qué diantres haces ahí de pie, como si nada ocurriera?!'- replicó empujando un poco al más joven, para conseguir ponerse de pie.

Moviéndose lo más rápido que podía, juntó todas sus cosas, se aseó un poco y en cuestión de minutos se encontraban fuera de la nave. Daffy haciendo aun un berrinche, mientras que Marvin respondía ante las réplicas de su pareja insistiendo que aquello era culpa del pato. Tal vez si fue así, ya que la cuartada del marciano que lo acusaba de que el emplumado lo había atrapado y abrazado a él por lo que fueron veinticinco minutos después de que intento despertarlo, era bastante creíble.

Corrieron a tomar uno de los tantos camiones que llevaban a los estudios. El marciano no usaba extravagancias tales como limosinas, ni carros lujos, ni nada parecido. Siendo sincero, al principio le pareció casi un sacrilegio el preferir tomar un medio de transporte donde viajaban cientos de caricaturas, pero ahora se había acostumbrado, e incluso la idea le agradaba. Era divertido verse con una que otra de las caricaturas pertenecientes a estudios ajenos al suyo. Claro que una estrella como él, no debería de pasar tanto tiempo entre caricaturas de segunda como aquellas, pero… podía hacer excepciones de vez en cuando.

En ocasiones lograba ver subir a algunos de los "cartoon" provenientes del afamado estudio de Disney (no se encontraba muy lejos del suyo) y más seguido se encontraba con personajes de Hanna-Barbera. Quienes, por lo general, abarcaban la mayor parte del camión.

Dando un bostezo, mirando de reojo hacia el marciano. Ahí estaba otra vez, leyendo un libro sobre el espacio con imágenes maravillosas y al parecer una narrativa atractiva ya que la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenía podía verlo leer dicho libro.

-'¿Sucede algo, Dodgers?'- la pregunta llegó con los mismos ojos claros que ha logrado aprender a descifrar con el tiempo, eran tan expresivos que incluso en momentos podían decir lo que Marvin pensaba sin necesidad de que dijera nada.

Daffy permaneció en silencio y solo mostró una media sonrisa antes de acurrucarse a un lado del marciano, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y mirando hacia el libro, consiguió leer un par de líneas.

-'Otra vez el mismo libro'- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de las letras.

Marvin que para entonces había perdido su concentración y dejado de leer, se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

-'En efecto, es mi libro favorito. Si aceptaras leerlo como te ofrecí, entonces lo entenderías, Dodgers'-

-'Parece aburrido… ¿De qué habla? ¿De Marte?'- menciono esto más en forma de burla que de otra cosa.

El marciano se sonrojo un poco más, al sentir al pato moverse y poner una mano sobre la suya. Tendría que disfrutar esos momentos en los que el emplumado seguía de buen humor, ya que en cuanto llegaran al estudio, Daffy se daría cuenta que en verdad iban temprano… de hecho, una hora más temprano de lo debido.

Tenía una excusa para aquello, no era que quisiera despertar al pato temprano solo para molestarlo, sino que lo hacía por su propio bien. Ese tiempo que llevaban saliendo, ni una sola vez han llegado temprano, ni una sola, así que después de pensarlo seriamente decidió que era hora de hacer uno que otro cambio en los malos hábitos del emplumado.

-'Si, es de Marte. Pero burlarte de ello, no cambiara el hecho de que nosotros somos una especié mucho más avanzada y ustedes terrícolas son…'- extrañado por la falta de réplica, bajo su mirada, notando entonces que Dodgers se había quedado dormido.

Sonriendo plácidamente, optó por guardar silencio y colocó su mejilla contra la cabeza de su acompañante.

Los dedos oscuros y suaves reafirmaron su enlace con los suyos, sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza.

Estaba preocupado…

-_¿Está todo bien, Dodgers? ¿Está realmente todo bien?'- _le gustaría preguntar, pero sabía que tan pronto lo hiciera, el pato soltaría una risa y tomaría sus preguntas como poca cosa.

Fue unas semanas atrás, cuando le vio hablando con el conejo. No era que los celos estuvieran metiéndole ideas pero…

Dio un vistazo a sus manos una vez más, antes de cerrar sus ojos por un momento.

La imagen estaba aún puesta en su mente. La forma en que el roedor jugaba con la mano de Daffy, hablando con él, sobre algo que parecía referente a una de las grabaciones, la forma en que el emplumado lo miraba, como si se tratara de una obra de arte, de un preciado planeta lejano imposible de alcanzar, de tocar….

-'_¿Es cuestión de tiempo, Dodgers? Es solo tiempo antes de que "él" gane… ¿cierto?'-_

Si, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Llegaron al estudio en minutos, y para fortuna de ambos, Daffy logró despertarse justo cuando estaban llegando, de esta manera Marvin ya no tuvo que pasar por la agotadora tarea de levantar a su pareja, como lo hacía siempre.

Entraron al estudio y Daffy se tomó un segundo para mirar alrededor, todo estaba en silencio, al parecer habían llegado tan tarde que las sesiones comenzaron ya.

-'Yikes, Robert me va a hacer pato frito'- dijo Daffy, recordando hasta entonces que por muy paciente que pareciera ser Robert McKimson, este no toleraba el que llegara tan tarde. Sin duda su descanso seria quitado. –'Debo irme! Nos vemos después, Comandante'-

Colocando un beso sobre los labios de Marvin (había aprendido a saber su localización por medio de "prueba y error") notó que este quería decirle algo, pero no tenía tiempo de escucharlo, no ahora. Así que guiñándole el ojo y diciendo que hablarían después, salió corriendo de su lado para adentrarse en el set correspondiente.

Porky sin duda, le reprendería por su impuntualidad y Sylvester haría una rabiata por demorar su filmación en el set.

Entró al lugar tan rápido como le fue posible, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie ahí dentro.

-'Oh no, se han ido! Se han hartado de mi irresponsabilidad y se han ido! Pero soy una estrella, tengo derecho a llegar tarde!'- Se adentró un poco más. – 'Robert! Clarisa! Alguien!'- gritó, esperando escuchar señales ya fuera de su director, o del equipo de sonido, o tan siquiera los de grabación, incluso el chico de las luces sería suficiente para que le dijera dónde demonios se encontraban todos.

-'Geez, Esta es la primera vez que te veo llegar a estas horas, Duck. ¿A qué se debe el milagro?'-

La voz provino de un lugar oculto para los ojos del emplumado. Por lo que este se limitó a dar una vuelta de 360° en busca del tan conocido dueño de la voz.

-'¿Dónde estás conejo tonto? ¿Dónde están todo los demás?'-

Bugs salió del cuarto del director, con un bonche de papeles en mano.

-'¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar grabando en el set del otro lado del estudio?'-

-'No aun, Doc.'- rio Bugs. Dando un vistazo rápido, confirmó lo obvio. –'Extraño que no esté tu noviecito por aquí. Creí que estaría acompañándote…'- colocó los papeles en una mesa cercana.

-'Esta en su set de grabación, el sí cumple con su trabajo en vez de andar vagando por ahí, como tú, conejo despreciable. Ahora dime ¿Dónde están todos?'-

-'Un momento, Daff. Me estás diciendo que él si esta por aquí…. Entones no fuiste tú el único idiota en llegar a estas horas por descuido'- Sonrió ampliamente. –'¿Sabes qué hora es?'-

-'Cuando salimos eran pasadas de las ocho'- respondió el pato de forma inocente, ante lo cual Bugs se limitó a reír.

-'Son apenas las siete y cinco'- hizo un movimiento con sus manos y de la nada salió un reloj de su guante. –'Ve por ti mismo'-

Aun escéptico se acercó al conejo, mirando entonces al reloj que le mostraba que, precisamente, eran apenas las siete y cinco.

-'¿Qué diantres…?! Entonces nos levantamos temprano por nada!'- replicó el pato, pero apenas dijo esto su cerebro hizo una rápida relación y la respuesta a tal confusión llego de golpe.

Había sido engañado, el marciano le había mentido y jugado una broma. No existía forma alguna en la que alguien como Marvin fuera tan descuidado como para confundirse en algo como aquello.

El enojo se acumuló en su estómago y subió hasta su garganta. Le daría un escarmiento a ese pequeño marciano, incluso el que fuera su pareja no sería suficiente para salvarlo esta vez.

-'"Se levantaron" ¿ha? Humm… así que ya están compartiendo cuarto. Eehh… dime, Daff, donde se están quedando ¿En tu casa o en su nave?'- una mordida hacia aquella zanahoria, cuyo lugar de proveniencia era ignorado por el emplumado, y se vio forzado a retroceder un poco, ya que por alguna razón se encontraba demasiado cerca del conejo.

-'Eso no es de tu incumbencia, orejudo.'-

-'Tal vez… pero si pensamos en todas las cosas que tú y yo…'-

-'Cállate, estamos en su nave'- no estaba de humor para una de las sesiones de vuelta al pasado con el conejo. No estando solos, no estando tan cerca.

Llevaba algo de tiempo saliendo con Marvin, después de lo sucedido entre él y el conejo las cosas se volvieron difíciles de llevar en el estudio, tanto que por un momento creyó que tendría que irse a "MGM" para trabajar bajo el manto de Tex Avery, como algunos otros han estado haciendo. Mas sin embargo, en cuanto el marciano le invitó a salir, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar poco a poco.

Por lo menos ahora era capaz de mirar al conejo a los ojos y no pensar tanto en el punto de quiebre al que llegaron. Esta vez no fue su culpa, esta vez estaba más que seguro de que Bugs había sido quien metió la pata,

Incluso, él, el asombroso y amado "Daffy Duck" tenía un límite.

Pero últimamente… solo últimamente, solo en ese par de recientes semanas, el ambiente entre ellos estaba creciendo de manera extraña. Lo sentía cada vez que hablaban, no era tensión, ni enojo, ni tampoco resentimiento. Era algo raro, como la sensación que dejaba un yunque después de caerte en cima… te dejaba atolondrado y al mismo tiempo…

-'Tierra a Daffy Duck, tierra a Daffy Duck… ¿Todo bien, Daff? Parece que te fuiste a Marte por un momento'-

-'¿Qué…? Ah, si… t-todo bien'- parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que se perdió con su mirada puesta en el conejo.

-'Que lindo…'- susurro Bugs, tan bajo que apenas y Daffy logró escucharlo. Por lo general le reclamaría de inmediato por el adjetivo tan ridículo, pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse callado y sonrojarse un poco. –'¿Estas ocupado hoy, Duck?'-

-'Muy probablemente ¿Por qué?'- se esforzó por sonar lo más agresivo posible.

-'¿Crees que tu noviecito te dé permiso de acompañarme a una fiesta con los directivos o tendré que robarte?'- un guiño por parte del grisáceo y el de color azabache sintió su corazón tomar un ritmo más acelerado.

-'Si es con los directivos entonces no es como si tuviera otra opción, dientón. Recuerda que no eres la única gran estrella de los Looneys.'- vio a Bugs acercarse, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no retrocedió.

-'hmm… ¿y si no fuera una fiesta con los directivos, Daff? Si solo quisiera que saliéramos un rato… ¿Vendrías?'-

Esos ojos grises, caídos y brillantes, le estaban tendiendo una trampa que podía detectar sin esfuerzo alguno, pero por cualquiera que fuera la razón, no estaba haciendo nada para no caer en ella.

El conejo ladeo un poco su cabeza y un beso se plantó en su pico de forma inocente, siendo solo una presión suave y rápida.

En algún lugar de su mente, en algún instante, pudo escuchar esa vocecita de razonamiento que te habla cuando haces algo malo. Aquella vocecita le recordaba que estaba saliendo con alguien más, le recordaba que lo que hacía en ese momento, fue lo mismo que lo lastimo varios meses atrás.

¿Importaba? Si, si importaba… ¿Le importaba a él en ese momento? No, no cuando Bugs, se volvía a acercar para depositar otro beso igual de inocente, solo que esta vez manteniendo sus labios pegados por un poco más de tiempo.

Un beso más y otro… y uno ultimo ya no tan inocente, ya no tan corto.

El beso se volvió impaciente y húmedo, desastroso en toda su forma pero igualmente anhelante y reconfortante. Duró tanto que se quedaron sin aire y su pico comenzó a doler.

Se separaron por un segundo, Bugs jadeando y Daffy respirando por su pico de la forma más silenciosa que podía.

En ese momento fue que pasó… su error uno, fue confirmado con un abrazo por parte del conejo.

Sus brazos lo rodeaban y estrujaban, como si se tratara de una persona aferrándose a un salvavidas justo antes de ahogarse.

Una palabra susurrada y Daffy fue tan tonto como para creerla, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando tenía tan cerca al conejo, cuando podía oler su aroma y sentir lo cálido de su cuerpo.

Preocupado por no ver al pato salir del set, gritando maldición y media, Marvin se acercó, entrando en silencio no queriendo hacer ningún movimiento brusco que atrajera la ira de Daffy hacia él.

-'¿Dodgers?' – llamó, aun caminando despacio.

Al verlos no consigo hacer más que soltar un suspiro.

-'Marvin! Esto no es lo que… no… él fue quien… yo no…'-

El marciano rodo los ojos, y la mirada triste que se pintaba en aquel rostro, provocaba que una presión se posara sobre el pecho de Daffy.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-'Nos vemos luego, Dodgers'- se dio media vuelta. No necesitaba ver más, la manera en que Bugs lo abrazaba y la poca resistencia del pato decían todo.

Se lo esperaba ¿No es así? Se lo esperaba pero aun así… dolía… demasiado.

Daffy separó a Bugs de si, con toda la intención de alcanzar al marciano, preguntándose una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho.

-'Espera, Daff!'- manos tomaron los hombros del emplumado, forzándolo a retroceder y perder el equilibrio, casi cayendo hacia atrás si no fuera por el cuerpo del conejo contra el que chocó.

-'¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!'- acusó Daffy, haciendo un movimiento para deshacer el agarre de las manos enguantas que se mantenían sosteniéndolo con fuerza. –'eres despreciable'-

El conejo simplemente se quedó en silencio, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo del pato por atrás, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-'Quédate, Duck'- murmuro contra el hombro del emplumado. –'Quédate aquí, conmigo'- levantó su mirada sonriendo levemente.

Daffy se quedó quieto, porque las palabras sonaban más como una orden que una petición, como si el conejo en verdad necesitara que se quedara allí… con él. Era absurdo, completamente cursi y ridículo… entonces ¿Por qué creía en sus palabras? ¿Por qué hacia lo que decía?

**-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9- **

Se deshizo del moño que hacia juego con su traje, dejándolo caer hacia la calle.

Aun no quería ir a casa, tenía demasiados recuerdos en esta como para tan siquiera poner un pie en ella.

Quito el saco de sobre sus hombros y poniéndolo lejos de él para tirarlo, murmuro… -'Dos…'-

/**Numero Dos** /

-'¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?'- señaló hacia el frasco en manos del minino.

-'Yo puedo'- el orgullo negándose a recibir ayuda alguna.

Recargándose contra la mesa, espero paciente. Uno, dos, tres…

-'No puedo'- acepto al fin, jadeando un poco por el sobre-esfuerzo. Era la quinta vez que ponía toda su fuerza en tratar de abrir el estúpido frasco.

-'Deja a Daffy Duck hacerlo, admira mi fuerza, minino'- frotó sus manos y tomó el frasco.

Escéptico, Sylvester se quedó a un lado, solo esperando por el momento en que el pato cediera.

Intento uno, nada.

Intento dos, nada.

Intento tres… -'¡¿Qué pasa con esta cosa?!'- nada.

Tres intentos más y para entonces Sylvestar ya estaba conteniendo su risa, porque las mejillas del pato estaban rojas por todo el esfuerzo que ponía en abrir el frasco.

-'a todo esto ¿Qué se supone que tiene dentro?'- preguntó con voz entre cortada, aun intentando abrirlo, mientras veía el extraño contenido.

-'Sardinas'- respondió Sylvester, procurando no soltar una carcajada.

-'¿Sardinas? Sabes que las venden en latas también ¿Cierto?'- dándose por vencido, miro hacia el frasco y diciendo un –'Esto es una porquería, largo de mi vista'- lo lanzó por encima de su hombro.

Si no fuera por los buenos reflejos del gato, el recipiente se habría quebrado en el piso, pero logró cacharlo justo antes de que eso sucediera.

-'¡Daffy!'- replicó el gato.

-'Whoops, manos de mantequilla, lo lamento'- su disculpa sonó mas como un arrepentimiento por no haber conseguido el efecto deseado en su acto anterior. –'¿Ya es hora?'-

Sly coloco el frasco de regreso en la alacena, no era que fuera muy organizado ni nada parecido… pero el vivir con Granny le ha dejado una que otra buena costumbre.

-'Aún faltan unas cuantas horas, ¿Quieres ver algo?'- hizo un gesto al televisor. Ante esto el pato se limitó a encogerse de hombros, le deba lo mismo, siempre y cuando no pensara mucho en la estúpida ceremonia a la que tenían que ir. –'Sufferin Succotash, aun sigues molesto ¿No es así?'-

Daffy bajo su mirada haciendo un puchero, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-'Es solo un premio, sabes lo mucho que quieren los directivos a Bugs, no es como si algún otro de nosotros hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ganar'- sus palabras no sirvieron porque el pato solo frunció un poco más su ceño. –'Ni siquiera el gran Daffy Duck'- agregó y esto pareció reconfortarlo un poco más.

-'Lo sé, lo sé. Todo estaba arreglado para que ganara ese orejudo, pero si no hubiera sido así, yo habría ganado y seria mi ceremonia a la que iríamos'-

-'Si, si… lo que digas, Daffy'-

Ignorando las réplicas y quejas del emplumado, lo dirigió al sillón, donde lo obligó a sentarse para que vieran algo en el televisor, cualquier cosa bastaría para hacerle olvidar por un tiempo esa estupida ceremonia a la que debían de ir. Por lo menos aun tenían poco menos de cuatro horas antes de que empezaran a prepararse.

-'Para colmo tendré que ser yo quien se lo entregue! Intentan hacerme quedar en ridículo, a mí! Quien es su mejor pato y la más grande estrella que…'- una mano cerro su pico de golpe.

-'Suficiente'- dijo Sylvester aun cambiando los canales, buscando algo bueno que ver.

Pero su búsqueda fue casi innecesaria, porque como era de esperarse el pato no lo dejo ver la película, más que el inicio, antes de que empezara a besarlo. De todas formas ¿Quién necesitaba una ridícula película de terror?

Una mano sobre la mejilla del gato y el beso se profundizó. Si no se encontrara tan concentrado en el sonido del beso, entonces Daffy habría escuchado el suave ronroneo que provenía del minino.

Garras sobre los hombros del emplumado y era demasiado, y no suficiente a la vez.

-'Demasiada televisión por hoy'- anunció Sylvester apagado el televisor, mientras que Daffy reía un poco y tomaba su mano para guiarlo hasta el cuarto.

**-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Había momentos como aquellos en los que su mente comenzaba a divagar, obligándolo a preguntarse ¿Así era como lo veía?

No estaba muy seguro, porque parecía muy diferente a cualquier mirada que haya visto antes en el rostro del pato.

-'Monsieur Chaton, ¿Qué es lo que mira?'-

Para sorpresa de Sylvester el zorrillo se encontraba a su lado. Por lo general no hablaban mucho, pero se podría decir que se llevaban bien de esa forma.

-'Oh, contemplando a su canard ¿no es así?'-

Juraba que en veces no tenía ni idea de lo que el looney decía, y el que hablara en francés no ayudaba en nada tampoco.

-'Si, creo… algo así'-

Pepe lo miró por un momento, antes de que darle una palmada en la espalda y alejarse con una sonrisa. –'Extraño'- pensó Sylvester sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo.

Se encontraban en la ceremonia y como era de esperarse cada looney que entraba era el mismo que se dirigía a darle un abrazo y una felicitación al conejo.

Daffy por su lado solo se encontraba discutiendo con él. Se supone que también se había acercado a darle una felicitación, pero… bueno, se trataba de Daffy, no era como si felicitar a los otros por un premio que debía de ser suyo, estuviera precisamente en él.

-'No me digas, Duck. ¿Y en que más me equivoque?'- preguntó Bugs, sonriendo para sus adentros. El pato parecía bastante entretenido hablando con él como para notar que Sly los veía a lo lejos, esperando por el emplumado.

Tampoco no era como si él fuera a decirle a Daffy esto. Siendo sincero le gustaba la atención que su expareja le estaba otorgando, siempre le gustaría ser el centro de atención para aquellos ojos verdes.

-'¿Tan siquiera estas escuchando, dientón?'-

-'Si, Daff. No te preocupes, tienes mi atención y si quieres, podrías no solo tener mi atención'-

Una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Daffy y un ligero sonrojo colorió sus mejillas. Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta para buscar a Sylvester con la mirada y dirigirse hacia él.

Bugs tuvo que mantener sus manos detrás de su espalda para evitar el retener al pato, sería un movimiento bastante obvio de realizar y muy inconveniente de llevar a cabo frente a Sly.

-'Vamos por algo de tomar'- ordeno Daffy al llegar junto al gato, quien solo sonrió un poco y lo siguió.

Esta era la segunda separación más larga que llevaban el conejo y él.

Bugs tenia a Honey Bunny y Daffy a Sylvester, debería de ser suficiente para que el coqueteo del conejo cesara, o tan siquiera para que él mismo se viera restringido a acercarse al "dientón", y aun así….

La noche avanzó. Se realizó la ceremonia de la premiación y ahora que el tiempo transcurría tan rápido como los tragos de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento, no sabía precisamente cual, pero en alguno se había olvidado de todo el rencor y coraje hacia el conejo y ahora se encontraban haciendo algo que en mucho tiempo no hacían.

Bugs continúo riendo a la par con Daffy.

-'Ahem…'- aclaro su garganta para continuar, tomó el micrófono y viendo al conejo, hacer lo mismo, esperaron a que la música iniciara, solo para intercambiar miradas y reír nuevamente.

Aparte del karaoke, ya habían realizado más de un par de bromas a sus amigos que caían dormidos en el piso y mesas. Pintaban cosas en sus rostros, les ponían carteles ridículos, los despertaban y les decían que era hora de tomar el tren, les entregaban una maleta y los pobres diablos acababan subidos en alguno de los retretes del baño, creyendo que era ese el tren.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertían de esa manera, mas sin embargo existía un inconveniente.

-'Ahí van otra vez'- dijo por lo bajo Sylvester, sin dejar de mirar a su pareja reír como tonto, mientras que Bugs rodeaba su cuello con un brazo y lo atraía hacia él.

-'No te ves muy feliz, gatito'- murmuro Tweety volando a su alrededor para acabar por posarse sobre su hombro.

Excelente ahora hasta el canario le tenía lastima.

Intento más de tres veces sacar al pato del lugar, tan siquiera convencerlo de que se sentara con él por un rato, pero este continuaba necio en quedarse junto al conejo.

Volviendo su mirada hacia la mesa localizada a unos metros de la suya, pudo ver a Honey Bunny, siguiendo los movimientos del conejo con un ceño fruncido y una expresión de desesperación e impotencia.

No era el único que la estaba pasando mal en esto.

-'¿Por qué la cara larga, Monsieur?'-

La voz francesa atrajo su mirada al frente. Ahí se encontraba precisamente el francés, observándolo con curiosidad solo por un segundo antes de formar una sonrisa y sentarse a su lado.

Ahora solo faltaba que llegara Speedy y se sentara junto a él para formar su perfecto circulo de looneys que le tenían lastima. Se sentía patético por esto.

Por lo contrario a lo esperado, Pepe no dijo nada solo se limitó a colocar sus ojos sobre la expareja que parecían niños jugando entre ellos.

Duraron un largo rato en silencio, hasta que el par terminó por caer al piso en un mal movimiento, Bugs de sentón, llevándose a Daffy consigo, acabando con el pato sentado sobre pierna. Aun en el piso no dejaban de reírse.

-'Sabe lo que dicen Monsieur, hay solo dos cosas en este mundo que no se pueden ocultar'- la voz suave de Pepe, llego a él con un tono reconfortante.

Sylvester hizo una expresión de confusión. No, no entendía a aquel zorrillo.

-'¿Quiere salir de aquí? Le invito un trago'- Una mano ofrecida por parte del francés y gato no pudo evitar el vacilar.

La conejita que era la pareja de Bugs en ese momento, también se estaba levantando para irse, al parecer había tenido suficiente.

-'¿Cuáles son?'- pregunto, refiriéndose a las palabras anteriores del zorrillo.

-'Está viendo una de ellas'- señaló hacia el pato y el conejo.

-'No lo en… ¡Hey, espera!'- el francés lo puso de pie de un solo jalón, casi haciéndole caer. Tomó su muñeca con firmeza y lo llevo hacia la salida.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, miró sobre su hombro.

Aun sentado sobre la pierna del conejo con sus manos sobre las muñecas de este, se encontraba Daffy, escuchando una explicación que daba Bugs con sus manos. El emplumado imito los movimientos recién vistos y dijo algo mirando al conejo de reojo, fuera lo que fuera ese algo provoco que el grisáceo se sonrojara con intensidad antes de reírse nuevamente.

Lo entendía ahora… sabia a lo que se refería.

-'Parece que tu pareja se ha ido'- dijo Daffy saliendo del salón donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia. –'Ese gato también se fue, ¿Dónde estará?'- frunció su ceño intentando pensar.

-'Honey, va a estar muy molesta'- mencionó Bugs poniéndose al lado del pato.

El emplumado miró de reojo al conejo, quien se mantenía entretenido con el premio recién obtenido.

-'Lo merecías'- sabía que se arrepentiría de haber dicho tal cosa a la mañana siguiente.

-'Lo se'- sonrió el grisáceo, antes de acercarse y tomar la mano del pato. -'Mira, está por amanecer, duck'- señaló hacia arriba. El pato levanto su vista, momento que aprovecho Bugs para colocar un beso en la mejilla de este.

El segundo error fue culpa de los dos.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

**Hola otra vez… tal vez algunos vieron que subi un fic antes que este, bueno la culpa de que lo haya quitado recae una de mis amigas que me dijo que era demasiado Cliché y que podia hacer algo con un poco mas de cerebro hahahahaha…ha…ha… **

**Espero que les guste, sean pacientes, ire subiendo los capitulos el mismo dia de hoy o mañana.**

**Sino entienden lo que ocurre les aseguro que al final podran entender un poquito mas… espero.**

**Bueno, Gracias por leer mis fics (ya tengo demasiados) gracias por sus reviews que siempre me impulsan a seguir escribiendo aun que ya no quiera hahaha. **


	2. Tres

**Nota del autor: Guia!**

**/Numero/ = Pasado**

**-9-6-9-6-9-6- = Division al presente**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 / -00-00-00-00-00 = Division en el pasado. **

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

/**Numero Tres**/

-'No'-

-'Monsieur Bunny lo dijo, ahora es su turno'-

Puede que haya sido la vergüenza o la presión, pero los demás no entendían, ni siquiera Bugs.

-'No voy a decirlo'-

-'¿Acaso no lo siente, Monsieur?'- continuó el francés, presionando sin siquiera notarlo.

-'Déjenlo que pase, sigamos con el juego'- intervino Bugs, buscando detener a Pepe, ya que la mirada que el pato estaba otorgando no era la más grata.

-'Pero usted lo dijo y lo hizo muy sinceramente entonces él debe de…'-

-'No! No siento lo mismo, por eso no voy a decirlo!'-

Un silencio sepulcral y las miradas se volvieron hacia Bugs.

El conejo sonrió forzadamente y rio un poco.

-'Esta bien, Daff. No tienes por qué…. ¿Quién seguía? ¿Tu, Sly?'-

Sylvester asintió con la cabeza y tomo los dados, los movió un poco entre sus manos antes de tirarlos.

Daffy tenía la sensación de que sus palabras fueron tomadas más en serio de lo que debían. Ni siquiera sabía si el conejo lo dijo sinceramente, según el francés sí, pero… ¿Cómo saberlo?

Vio al conejo de reojo, seguro de encontrar una sonrisa en su rostro, mas sin embargo para su sorpresa este parecía pensativo ¿Era en serio? ¿Tanto por una pregunta absurda de un juego?

**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

La hora de término no tardó en llegar, los invitados (Pepe y Sylvester) fueron escoltados a la puerta y por fin la tranquilidad volvió a la casa. No tendría que ver la cara de ninguno de los dos por un largo y pacifico fin de semana.

Dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el sillón y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

-'Daffy, no voy a recoger todo esto solo'- la voz de Bugs impidió que se quedara dormido justo ahí.

-'Recogeré luego, orejón'- silencio por un segundo, y antes de abriera sus ojos para ver si el conejo se había ido ya, un empujón basto para hacerlo caer del sillón al piso.

-'A recoger, Doc. Ahora'- ordeno el grisáceo dejando caer un trapo sobre la cabeza del pato.

Alguien sin duda estaba de malas.

Siguiendo las órdenes del conejo, se dispuso a limpiar la sala, recogiendo de mala gana los vasos y platos, mientras que tiraba la comida sobrante.

Tomó un par de copas más, una en cada mano, y se adentró a la cocina, donde yacía Bugs encargándose de los trastes.

Algo no debía de estar bien, porque el grisáceo estaba callado, realmente callado. Tanto que no le había dirigido palabra alguna desde que comenzaron a recoger.

-'Daffy…'- oh, ahí estaba por lo menos no tendría que andar a tientas para no hacer enojar más al conejo. Por lo mismo de que este no se molestaba seguido, cuando lo hacía se volvía insoportable.

Al no escuchar nada más por parte del conejo, Daffy se acercó un poco.

-'¿Qué quieres, dientón?'- preguntó recargándose contra la mesa de la cocina.

-'No lo decías en serio ¿Cierto, duck?'-

Frunciendo el ceño, ladeo su cabeza. ¿A qué se refería?

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia él.

-'Lo que dijiste sobre no sentirlo, ¿No era en serio?'-

-'¿No sentir que? ¿De qué hablas?'- ya sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería tener que tocar el tema otra vez, así que el hacerse el tonto funcionaria para dispersarlo.

El conejo soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

-'¿Intentas hacerte el tonto?'- regresó a su tarea de lavar los trastes.

Daffy no contestó, simplemente se dispuso a seguir recogiendo.

**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

El aceptar que lo sentía era como decir que estaba listo para dejar su relación avanzar un poco más. Sinceramente no se sentía para nada preparado para algo así, con todos los problemas que el conejo y él han tenido y seguían teniendo, el involucrar algo más intenso en forma sentimental, era como echarse una soga al cuello.

-'¿Muy rápido?'-

Daffy soltó un quejido y negó con la cabeza, el ritmo era perfecto. Bugs sonrió ante esto, riendo un poco, al sentir la mano del pato pasar por su espalda.

Reacomodando sus manos en el colchón, el emplumado pudo escuchar el crujir de este.

Llevando ambas manos hacia el rostro del conejo, lo acercó lo necesario para besarlo, mientras que su cadera se movió tentativamente, buscando ayudar en el proceso.

Bugs se estremeció y se vio obligado a deshacer el beso, porque el gimoteo era imposible de opacar, no con Daffy moviéndose con él, o mejor dicho en él.

Existía una diferencia entre un momento y un por siempre… sabía que dicha diferencia era aterradora, pero tras lo que han pasado, tras todo ese tiempo y la cantidad de años que tenían juntos…. El decir que se buscaban solo para pasar la noche, era prácticamente un insulto.

Por eso mismo era que quería saber, si sus palabras fueron reales o solo dichas por el fastidio del momento.

Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del emplumado y la otra sirvió para acariciar las plumas que sobresalían de su cabeza. ¿Era mucho pedir algo de sinceridad?

-'D-D-Daffy… te…'- su voz entrecortada salió temblorosa pero clara.

El azabache abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, sorprendido por las palabras. La mirada del conejo, su expresión tan seria como el momento le permitía, le indicaban que esas palabras eran reales.

-'¿Qué…?- murmuro Daffy, confundido, hasta un tanto asustado.

-'Te… te lo diría otra vez, pero… pero parece que escuchaste'- tomo aire con dificultad. –'¿No piensas decir… nada?'-

Parpadeando incrédulo, miro alrededor. Si, esto estaba pasando en verdad.

-'Daff… no voy a pedirte que lo digas… pero ¿Si te sientes igual?'- su voz suave, casi parecía anhelante.

-'No… no lo sé'- respondió el pato, sintiéndose nervioso e incómodo por tener que decir algo en una situación como aquella. –'¿Tienes que preguntar eso ahora? Es más… ¿Tan siquiera tienes que preguntarlo? ¿Qué eres una chica o algo así?'-

Bugs se detuvo en seco. El pato tenía que estar bromeando… tenía que.

-'¿Por qué te detienes? Estamos por terminar'- replicó el emplumado, removiéndose un poco debajo del conejo.

-'¿No lo sabes? Después de todo este tiempo, después de todos los problemas, doc… ¿No lo sabes?'- Bugs vio al pato mirarlo con molestia, como si el hablar de aquello fuera lo peor, como si estuviera haciendo un gran escándalo por algo tan insignificante. –'Hay un límite para cada broma, Daff.'-

-'Si no piensas moverte entonces…'-

-'No, no pienso hacerlo.'- quitándose de sobre el pato, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Daffy soltó un suspiro de frustración, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora con…?

-'Sabes, duck… creo que tal vez estamos buscando cosas diferentes'-

Irguiéndose de la cama se inclinó un poco para escuchar mejor al conejo.

-'¿Es una broma, conejo tonto? Porque si lo es…'-

Riéndose un poco, Bugs se puso de pie.

-'No es una broma, Daff.'-

Tomando una almohada, el grisáceo anuncio que iría a dormir al sillón, mas no dijo otra cosa….

El tercer error, fue proveniente de la estupidez.

/**Numero Tres y medio**/

El nombre empalagaba con tan solo decirlo.

-'Lola Bunny'- dijo la conejita de ojos aqua. Llevaba consigo una sonrisa seductora, tenía ojos coquetos y su apariencia te podía quitar el aliento.

No era solo eso… la personalidad que le habían otorgado la hacía inteligente, atlética y por muy sorprendente que pareciera, hasta algo cuerda.

Cabello rubio pero pelaje bronceado, era una combinación extraña que Daffy no podía pasar por alto, no que luciera mal, solo… era fuera de lo común.

-'yo soy… yo soy Bugs Bunny'- mencionó el conejo anonadado por la belleza de la conejita, no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que la vio entrar al salón de juntas.

-'Mucho gusto, Bugs'- estrechó la mano del grisáceo, sonriendo un poco más, porque el conejo era tan apuesto como decían.

Los directores intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, como si algún plan estuviera dando resultado.

-'¿y tú eres…?'- siguió la conejita, ahora con sus ojos puestos sobre Daffy.

-'¿No lo sabes? Soy…'-

-'Daffy Duck, muñeca. Pero puedes ignorarlo cuanto quieras'- interrumpió Bugs, volviendo a tomar la mano de la rubia ahora entre las dos suyas.

-'Bugs, ¿Por qué no llevas a Lola a ver el estudio? De seguro que le encantara conocerlo'- dijo uno de los directores y la conejita sonrió con emoción, como si se tratara de un paseo por la feria.

-'Por supuesto, Doc'- mencionó el conejo, poniéndose de pie en un instante, sin soltar la mano de Lola aun. –'Vamos, Muñeca.'-

-'No me digas "muñeca" o tendremos problemas'- dijo la conejita, apartando su mano de las del conejo.

-'Lo que tú digas, linda'- asintió el grisáceo conformándose con caminar junto a la conejita, mientras salían de la sala.

Daffy permanecía en el lugar junto a los demás (Sylvester, Pepe, Porky, Elmer, Marvin, Tweety y algunos otras se encontraban ahí). Siguieron con la discusión de la película que harían. Esta no era una película como las demás que hacían entre ellos, esta implicaba personas reales e interacción con el mundo de los humanos. Además de que según decían, se esperaba que la película se estrenara en varias partes del mundo. Entonces tenían que hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

Pero ¿Era necesario que pusieran a la conejita?, nunca antes la había visto, ella no llevaba los años que cualquiera de ellos tenían ahí entonces… ¿Por qué tenía que salir ella también?

-'Es para agregarle un poco de romance. Toda buena película debe de tener un poco de amor, incluso si es solo una pisca'- dijo Pepe, caminando en medio de Daffy y Sylvester. –'Me sorprende el no verlo tan incómodo, Monsieur Duck'-

-'¿Incomodo? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Si el conejo esta atontado por esa conejita, no es de mi mas mínimo interés. Él puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana'- el orgulloso pato, infló su pecho para asegurar sus palabras.

Porky miro hacia Daffy con preocupación, al igual que lo demás. Por lo que ellos constaban, una vez más la relación del conejo y el pato estaba disuelta, ignoraban la razón pero era claro que ninguno de los dos quería hablar de ello. Eso significaba que cada vez que se encontraban juntos, la tensión en el lugar crecía tanto que optaban por separarlos de la cualquier forma posible.

Pasando junto al jardín principal del estudio, el pato pudo observar al conejo de pie junto a un árbol, hablando con Lola como si de repente fueran los mejores amigos y se conocieran de años.

No, no estaba molesto… y no, no le incomodaba Lola…

-'Hola! ¿Se ha acabado ya la reunión?'- la voz de la conejita lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole dar un sobresalto. ¿Cuándo fue que se acercaron tanto?

-'¿Todo bien, Daff?'- preguntó Bugs burlandose por la reacción del emplumado.

-'Oh, lo lamento no fue mi intensión asustarte'- rio Lola colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pato.

-'¿Asustado? ¿Yo? Pff, Daffy Duck no se asusta con nada'-

Ambos conejos rieron ante esto.

-'Si, la reunión se ha terminado ya.'- respondió Sylvester, retomando la pregunta de la conejita.

-'Entonces tengo que irme, Melissa quedo de llevarme a casa después de la reunión así que… Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, nos vemos mañana'- sacudió su mano para despedirse, pero dio un beso a Bugs en la mejilla antes de irse.

Llevandose una mano a la mejilla, Bugs siguió a la conejita con la mirada hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Por otro lado, el pato había preferido ignorar la escena, diciéndose a si mismo que no existía razón alguna por la cual debería molestarse, después de todo no era como si el conejo y el fueran algo, no ya no lo eran….

Entrando en ese pensamiento, Daffy bajo un poco su mirada. Cierto, él y Bugs acordaron que sería mejor separarse y si era posible hacerlo de manera permanente…

-'Pensaba llevar a Lola a cenar mañana, para darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida ¿Qué les parece?'- mencionó el conejo, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y amigos.

-'Si le parece una buena idea Monsieur ahí estaremos'- dijo Pepe, hablando tanto por el cómo por Sylvester.

-'Por supuesto Bugs'- asintieron Porky y Marvin

Igualmente los demás aceptaron la idea con una sonrisa bien plantada. Tratándose de la conejita hasta una pequeña cena no seria suficiente.

-'¿Qué hay de ti, Daff?'- la pregunta pareció echa con toda la intención de molestar al pato.

-'Si, si, lo que sea.'- Respondió indiferente.

**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

Para la sorpresa de Bugs y el resto de los Looney que eran consciente de la relación que habían mantenido el y el pato (los cuales no eran muchos), la forma en que se acoplaron Daffy y Lola, fue no solo rápida, sino que buena y divertida.

La conejita parecía tener un sentido del humor un tanto parecido al de Bugs, por lo que para Daffy fue fácil lidiar con ella y hasta cierto punto, comenzó a agradarle.

Solo bastaba que hiciera algo tonto para que ella se echara a reír a carcajadas, además de que coincidían en muchos gustos, entre ellos estaban sus platillos favoritas, películas, libros, hasta su música favorita.

El punto fue que la mayor parte de la velada, Daffy y Lola se mantuvieron hablando entre ellos, haciendo comentarios de las cosas que les gustaban y por mucho que Bugs no quisiera, a la conejita comenzaba a agradarle mucho… tal vez demasiado aquel pato.

-'Tengo que atender mis necesidades'- dijo Daffy poniéndose de pie, con la firme intención de dirigirse al baño.

Lola rio un poco y lo siguió con la mirada.

-'Así que… ¿te estas llevando bien con, Daff. Linda?'- mencionó Bugs, buscando atraer la atención de la rubia.

-'Es muy simpático. Según he escuchado, se conocen de mucho tiempo'- a diferencia de como hablaba con el pato, la voz de Lola parecía ser más suave y dulce cuando se dirigía a Bugs.

-'Si, muchísimo tiempo. Pero fue Porky quien lo conoció primero, aunque no lo parezca el rosadito es el más grande de nosotros, después de él, sigue Daffy, Elmer y después yo'- anunció orgulloso, mirando directo a los ojos aqua de Lola.

-'Ya veo… se nota que se conocen muy bien'- dijo la chica y del otro lado de la mesa se pudo escuchar a Pepe atragantarse con la comida.

-'Ehh ¿Por qué lo dices, linda?'- Si a alguno de sus compañeros se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de abrir la boca, entonces Bugs tendría que asegurarse de preparar una merecida venganza.

-'Porque es al único al que le dices casi por su nombre, además la forma en la que te mira…'-

Bugs se quedó en silencio por un momento ¿Bromeaba? Daffy no estaba interesado en él, y si lo estaba era solo de la manera en la que él no buscaba.

Sin duda Lola era una conejita en su completa forma, puesto que era capaz de saber cosas y notar cosas que ninguno de ellos podría.

Por esta razón, y porque el conejo en verdad quería a la rubia, fue que empezó a salir con ella.

Esto no fue un error de Daffy, esto fue solo un mal giro en el destino.

**/Numero Tres y tres cuartos/ **

Lo noticia llegó, como un golpe en el estómago, un disparo en la cara o un piano sobre la cabeza. En cuanto lo supo la pregunta de porque no había hecho nada para interponerse se formulaba en su mente.

Era posible que fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado con la serie de Duck Dodgers, como para pensar en hacer algo…. O tal vez en algún punto se dio por vencido.

-'¿Vas a casarte?!'-

-'No pongas esa cara, duck. Lo haces ver como si fuera el peor error que estoy por cometer, además… ensuciaste tus plumas.'-

El conejo tenía razón, todo el café termino por caer sobre las plumas de sus brazos.

Lola y él han salido por lo que el pato calculaba, tres años. Tres años seguidos en los que el pato procuraba no meterse, optando por quedarse al margen… aun cuando el hacerla de observador resultaba ser doloroso de vez en cuando.

-'¿Cuándo?'- preguntó, un poco más serio de lo que deseó.

-'Cuando los directivos digan'- una mirada extrañada por parte del emplumado y Bugs no pudo hacer más que sonreír. El tiempo iría y vendría, pero Daffy seguiría siendo el mismo pato de siempre.

-'¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?'- ¿Por qué los directivos tendrían que meterse en una decisión tan personal como aquella?

Bugs se encogió de hombros, aun indeciso entre si debía o no decir algo.

-'Sabes, Daff. Me gustaría que fueras mi padrino, pero… supongo que sería un tanto insensible de mi parte'-

Daffy vio al conejo reír para sí mismo, antes de mirarlo a los ojos, quedándose callado por lo que pareció ser un largo tiempo.

El grisaceo abrio su boca para decir algo, pero terminó por cerrarla una vez mas.

No se lo diria al pato, no le diria que esa boda era mas como un arreglo que cualquier otra cosa, tampoco le diria que a pesar de que queria a Lola, rastros del cariño por él seguian esparsidos por todas partes, impidiendole concentrarse completamente en la conejita.

Al parecer el cosquilleo que sentía al verlo nunca se iría.

El tiempo no era siempre la mejor cura.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

-'¿Puedo sentarme, duck?'-

-'No se, ¿Puedes, orejudo?'-

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

**Si quieren matar a alguien por todas estas cosas empalagosas, pueden matar a mi amiga… yo tal vez lo haga despues de terminar este fic que es mas como un regalo para ella que cualquier otra cosa. **

**Buen trabajo Magda! **

**Gracias por leer!~~~~**


	3. Cuatro

_"**I taught myself the only way to vaguely get along in love is to like the other slightly less than you get in return." - Los Campesinos/ We are beautiful. We are doomed. **_

_"**I get carried away  
>Carried away from you<br>When I'm open and afraid  
>Cause I'm sorry, sorry about that<br>Sorry about the things that I said  
>Always let it get to my head"- Passion Pit Carried Away. **_

_**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**_

/**Número Cuatro**/

Acabo así por prestar oídos a malas ideas y dejarse llevar por la palabrería de sus amigos y compañeros. ¿Por qué diantres les había hecho caso?

"Acepta ser su padrino, Daffy" "Invítalo aquí" "llévalo allá" "Has esto y lo otro"

El único que tenía un poco razon era Pepe. Por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, las palabras del zorrillo fueron más que suficiente para hacerle darse cuenta de que esto era más serio de lo que parecía.

Cuando se dijo a si mismo que no importaba, no lo tenía pensado desde el ángulo que lo hizo el francés.

Si el conejo se unía a la conejita, no habría vuelta atrás. Cualquier posibilidad de que volvieran a ser algo se extinguiría de inmediato, y Daffy perdería entonces al único Looney por el que había sentido un… algo especial, si es que podía llamarlo así.

Para empeorar un poco la cosa, una serie de investigaciones realizadas por parte de Dodo, Granny y otros Looneys que no se tragaban la extraña noticia del compromiso del conejo, terminó por revelar la verdad tras esa absurda idea del casamiento.

Daffy que por su lado hubiera dejado todo en paz si supiera que el conejo hacia aquello porque en verdad quería a Lola, se había quedado sin excusa alguna que cubriera su falta de accion por hacer entrar en razón a Bugs.

-'los directivos harán lo que sea por conseguir un poco de atención hacia el estudio'- fue lo que dijo Tweety, quien por alguna razón parecía estar del lado del pato.

-'Pe-pero B-Bugs es quien no-nos representa a to-to-to-todos no-nosotros. El pu-puede con-con-convencerlos de ha-ha-ha-hacer lo que s-sea'- aporto Porky.

En cierta forma el cerdito tenía razón, siendo Bugs como el favorito y la mayor estrella de los Looney, los directivos accederían a aceptar cualquier petición que tuviera.

Más sin embargo, todo esto seguía sin darle buena espina al pato. La falta de reacción por parte del conejo…. El dejarse presionar para hacer algo contra su voluntad, no formaba parte del carácter del grisáceo. Vamos, que se trataba de Bugs Bunny y no de cualquier otro looney.

Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, porque el conejo iba llegando con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro y una zanahoria en la mano.

-'¿Listo, Daff?'- preguntó sonriente.

Siendo el padrino de bodas del roedor, estaba forzado a hacer todo tipo de cosas aburridas. Como ayudarle a elegir los anillos, acompañarlo a comprar el traje, realizar la despedida de soltero, y claramente debía de estar a la mano para ayudarle en cualquier cosita estúpida que necesitara el conejo.

Aquellas semanas no podían volverse más largas, yendo de un lado a otro sin descanso. Por lo menos se trataba de Bugs, lo que hacía todo tan solo un poco menos pesado….

-'¿Qué te parece este?'- señaló hacia un par de anillos.

-'se ven raros, ¿Qué son? ¿Una pareja de hippies a punto de contraer matrimonio?'-

-'Posiblemente, Daff. Iremos a vivir en la calle y actuaremos en estas para ganar lo suficiente para comer.'- miró al pato de reojo. –'Menos mal que tendré a mi confiable héroe espacial para que me mantenga. Podría pasar noches contigo a cambio de un poco de alimento'- dijo en forma de broma (o al menos así lo espera el pato)

-'Ha..ha..ha, muy gracioso, conejo.'- rodó los ojos, intentando deshacerse de las sensación extraña que crecía en su estómago. –'Solo elige unos, no estaré aquí todo el día'-

Volvió a mirar hacia los anillos.

-'Tu elige.'- se acercó un poco más al emplumado, dando un ligero golpe en su costado con su codo.

Daffy dio un pequeño salto ante el golpe. Mas por sorpresa y nervios que por cualquier otra cosa.

-'Esos'- señaló a lo tonto. –'¿Ya podemos irnos? Y deja de mirarme, conejo estúpido!'-

Riéndose, observó los anillos señalados por el ave. No estaban nada mal para una elección rápida

-'Me llevare estos. ¿Podrías envolverlos, nena?'- dijo a la encargada de la tienda, manteniendo un tono coqueto.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y se dio a la tarea de cobrar y acomodar los anillos en su estuche correspondiente.

Un timbreo en su celular y Daffy se vio forzado a sacarlo.

Soltó un gruñido antes de contestar.

Este era otro inconveniente, desde que acepto en convertirse en el padrino de bodas del conejo, Lola no dejaba de llamarlo a cada cinco minutos preguntándole por cosas referentes a Bugs.

-'¿Qué?'- dijo contestando la llamada

-'Manteles, Daffy. Que color crees que le guste más… ¿Hueso o Perla?'-

-'Hueso'- respondió rápidamente.

Escucho a la rubia agradecerle y colgar.

Por lo general respondía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, pero en algunas ocasiones si usaba sus conocimientos en los gustos del conejo para elegir. Era en momentos como esos que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sabía del orejón.

-'¿Lola otra vez, duck?'- preguntó Bugs viendo hacia el celular del pato.

-'Si, algo así'- guardo su celular, para después cruzarse de brazos. –'tengo una grabación a la cual asistir, dientón. Así que si no te apresuras me iré sin ti.'-

- '¿Serias capaz de hacer tal atrocidad, Daff.? Y yo que te consideraba mi amigo, mi mano derecha, mi amante, mi…'-

-'cállate, conejo despreciable. No soy nada de eso'- dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Le molestaba la mala costumbre que tenía el conejo de ponerse tan cerca de él.

Terminando de pagar y ya con los anillos en mano, salieron del lugar.

-'¿Quieres que te lleve al estudio?'- ofreció el conejo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-'No es necesario, tomare un taxi, tienes que ir con Lola después de esto ¿no?'- mirando al conejo de reojo, logro verlo hacer una cara de berrinche, como si se tratara de un niño a punto de hacer algo que no quería.

-'Ehhh… está bien, Doc. Entonces… ¿Nos veremos esta noche?'-

-'Si, conejo. Ahora vete'- dijo Daffy sin poner tanta atención en la pregunta.

Dando un suspiro, Bugs acabo por marcharse, dejando hasta entonces, que el pato se relajara un poco.

La verdad era que no pensaba ir a la despedida de soltero. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía… se supone que era una despedida… y el pato no quería despedirlo, no quería decirle adiós. Todavía tenía una oportunidad para arreglar todo, o para arruinarlo, eso dependía del punto de vista y la perspectiva.

Fue así como se quedó en casa esa noche. Se tiró sobre el sillón y miro el televisor.

Observó el reloj una vez más, notando que para esa hora el conejo ya debería de estar en el lugar junto con los demás.

El plan que tenían o en el que lo habían involucrado, era sencillo de recordar pero difícil de hacer. ¿Cómo diantres esperaban que interrumpiera la ceremonia como si se tratara de una película romántica? ¿Qué era lo que esperaban? ¿Qué el conejo detuviera toda su ceremonia nupcial para salir a hablar con él?

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacer algo como aquello, por muy poca vergüenza que tuviera para hacer locuras y tonterías, esto salía fuera de su rango. Y aun así, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Según lo planeado por Pepe, a partir de este día no se vería más con el conejo, no, hasta el día de la ceremonia. Esto con la intención de quitar sospechas sobre sus posibles acciones… como si el desaparecer por un tiempo no fuera lo suficientemente sospechoso.

Miro al reloj otra vez, solo ha pasado una hora desde que llegaron. Probablemente ya estaban haciendo desastre y medio en el lugar. Frunció un poco su ceño ante la idea, hubiera sido divertido ir aunque sea por un rato.

Nada le aseguraba que el conejo reaccionaria de la forma en que todos esperaban. O ellos tenían una idea errónea de la relación que tuvieron el conejo y el, o era el quien no estaba al tanto de la capacidad que tenia de influenciar al roedor.

No era como si supiera como lucia su relación por fuera, por supuesto que ignoraba la forma en la que los demás lo veían. ¿Una pareja perfecta? Pff, no lo hagan reír, ellos no estaban ni lo más mínimo cerca a ser eso. Eran problemáticos, siempre lo fueron, incluso desde el inicio de su relación, con todas esas discusiones y peleas…. Bueno, se supone que así es siempre ¿no es cierto?

"_knock, knock_" en la puerta y Daffy no estaba muy seguro de haber ordenado algo de comer. Esos días lo traían tan atareado y distraído que si llegara el repartidor a decirle que en efecto pidió algo, se lo creería.

Con pereza se levanto de su cómodo lugar y camino hacia la puerta. Abrió, miro hacia afuera y al looney de pie frente a él, y se quedó quieto por un segundo antes de cerrar su puerta. ¿Ahora alucinaba?

Espero un rato como si de esta forma la alucinación fuera a desaparecer. Giró la perilla una vez más y abrió.

Seguía ahí.

-'No fuiste'- acusó la voz, sonando casi ofendida.

-'¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar celebrando con los demás?'- cuestiono Daffy frunciendo el ceño.

-'La única razón por la cual acepte que hicieran una despedida era porque esperaba que fueras y tu, duck, preferiste no ir'- haciendo al pato a un lado, se adentró en la casa de este. Hacía mucho que no entraba.

-'¿Viniste solo para replicarme?'-

-'Vine para estar contigo, Daff.'- tomando al pato por la muñeca lo hizo adentrarse en su propia casa. –'Solo veías la televisión… esperaba que estuvieras haciendo otra cosa para variar. Además, el marciano tampoco fue, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si, si lo hubiera encontrado aquí contigo como me lo esperaba'-

Así que de eso se trataba.

-'está en el cuarto de arriba, dientón. Lo deje agotado'- rápidamente la mirada de Bugs se clavó en él, luciendo hasta un tanto molesto.

-'No te creo, duck. El marciano es demasiado inteligente para volver contigo después de cómo lo engañaste'-

-'¿Y de quien fue la culpa?! Conejo estúpido'- prácticamente gritó el pato.

-'Yo solo te seduje un poco, doc. No es como si te hubiera obligado'- notando el enojo acumularse en la expresión del pato, Bugs se dijo a si mismo que era suficiente. No estaba ahí para que discutieran. –'Solo déjame pasar la noche aquí. No hare nada travieso, te lo prometo, Daff.'-

Inseguro aceptó cumplir el deseo del conejo. Y ahora en vez de estar el solo sobre el sillón, el conejo se encontraba sentado entre sus patas con su espalda recargada contra el pecho del emplumado.

-'Es obvio que está dentro'- menciono Bugs siguiendo el hilo de la película de terror que veían. –'Va a matarla si no hace nada rápido'- se acurruco un poco más contra el suave pecho en su espalda. El estar de esa forma con el pato, le traía muchos buenos recuerdos a la mente. Podía pasar el resto de la noche así sin ningún problema.

Daffy recargó su pico sobre el hombro del conejo, sus manos se sentían inquietas estando en los descansa-brazos. Quería tocar la suave piel del grisáceo, quería sentir el calor contra sus dedos y tal vez comprobar que los lugares sensibles siguieran siendo los mismos. Tal vez era mucho pedir… la abstinencia que había desarrollado por Bugs, se estaba disolviendo poco a poco por esa cercanía. Se sentía como un alcohólico en recuperación, sosteniendo una botella de vino cerca y sin poder hacer nada, más por su conciencia que por su falta de ganas.

Al menos podría hacer algo inocente ¿no? Levantó sus brazos y rodeó al conejo con ellos, estrujándolo contra él.

Bugs no dijo nada por la fuerza con la que era abrazado, simplemente sonrió y soltó una risa para sus adentros. Extrañaba esto casi todos los días, los pequeños detalles que tenía el pato para con él, llegaban siempre cuando más los necesitaba.

Era una lástima que a partir de esta noche, extrañaría esto cada día.

-'Daff, recuerdas que cuando empezamos a salir me fui por una semana de LooneyLand, con los directivos ¿Lo recuerdas?'- el pato asintió. –'Antes de irme te dije que quería un beso de despedida, pero me dijiste que solo me darías uno de buenas noches.'-

El emplumado asintió nuevamente, pero lo cierto era que no lo recordaba. Era probable que en ese tiempo si dijera algo tan cursi, estaba completamente anonadado por el conejo… no que no lo estuviera ahora… ¿Ya no lo estaba?

-'¿Me darías otro, Daff? Otro beso de buenas noches, antes de irme'-

No, no iba a darle un beso de despedida, ni de buenas noches. Sería uno de hasta pronto, y por eso se lo dio en la orilla de sus labios.

**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

-'¿Aún no ha llegado?'- Elmer negó con la cabeza. El pato eligió el peor día para llegar tarde. –'Excelente…'- dijo con sarcasmo.

Al parecer tendría que casarse sin su padrino, lo bueno era que se había quedado con la caja de los anillos, de lo contraria si hubiera entrado en pánico.

-'No se preocupe, Monsieur Bunny. Yo seré su padrino durante la ceremonia, puede darme los anillos si gusta'- se ofreció Pepe, quien se encontraba ya listo, en su traje de gala.

Bugs, soltó un suspiro. No quería, quería tener a Daffy a su lado ahí… pero no era como si tuviera otra opción. Puede que haya sido demasiado para el pato, tal vez todo fue demasiado para ambos.

**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

-'¿Listo, Daffy?'- preguntó Sylvester, tras colgar el teléfono. Según informó Pepe, las cosas marchaban según lo esperado.

Esperar hasta el final para decir a Bugs que Daffy no estaba, fue la mejor idea, de lo contrario muy seguramente tendrían al conejo buscando al pato por todos lados.

-'No, no quiero hacer esto'- hablaron más los nervios que el pato. -'Irán los directores!'-

-'Nos ocuparemos de ellos'- dijo Speedy con una sonrisa.

-'Y los altos directivos?'-

-'También los haremos salir del lugar, eso déjanoslo a nosotros, patito'- respondió Tweety revoloteando alrededor de ellos.

-'¿Qué hay de los demás que no sabían nada?'-

-'Daffy, no hay forma que ninguno de ellos no se lo esperara.'-

Era el día, era el día y Daffy no podía creerlo porque todo lucia tan irreal, como si fuera un mal sueño. Si, un mal sueño donde tenía que ir a la boda de su rival/amigo/ex a interrumpir, decir un montón de cursilerías y esperar a que mágicamente tuvieran un final feliz. Todo resultaba más absurdo conforme pensaba en ello…

El timbreo del celular del pato y por octava vez el conejo llamaba. ¿Era mucho pedir que alguien detuviera todo esa locura?

-'Ya empezó?'- preguntó Sylvester hablando por teléfono. Hizo una señal a los demás. Tenían que irse ya, o de lo contrario levantarían sospechas.

Por un lado se fueron Tweety, Speedy, Sylvester y Granny, mientras que por otro fueron Wile (quien sería el encargado de crear la mayor distracción), Dodo y Sam. Daffy sería el último en ir y tendría que esperar afuera hasta que el gato diera la señal.

-'Todo saldrá bien'- aseguró Granny dándole una sonrisa alentadora, pero el pato pudo sentir el enojo aumentar con la presión.

¿Quién le aseguraba que todo iba a salir maldita sea bien?!

**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

Una vez en el lugar, el emplumado vio a sus compañeros entrar a lo lejos, seguramente el conejo ya se encontraba adentro.

Echo un vistazo a su atuendo, por lo menos su smoking de cola de pingüino lucia bien. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por hacer, pero... diantres, todos estaban presionando tanto.

Con pasos rápidos, se las ingenió para quedar junto a las puertas de la iglesia, en cuanto estas estuvieron cerradas. Solo faltaba esperar.

Una ventaja era que podía escuchar todo desde su lugar, bueno al menos escuchaba al tipo que dirigía la boda, hablar. En realidad era una ventaja y desventaja, ya que conforme se acercaba la parte en la que tenía que hacer su aparición, los nervios aumentaban.

-'Aun puedo irme'- pensó Daffy, notando lo lento que hablaba el sacerdote. –'Puedo irme y fingir que no pasó nada!'-

Dio unos pasos lejos del lugar, con toda la intensión de salir corriendo de allí.

Si era algo que los directivos le habían pedido a Bugs… si era algo que el conejo tenía que hacer, y si fuera algo contra su voluntad este habría dicho algo ¿No es cierto? Habría intentado oponerse o tan siquiera arreglar las cosas para que la boda fuera menos creíble. Pero no era así, todo parecía que tenía que ser perfecto, además de que Lola estaba tan emocionada que muchas veces le dijo al pato, que no podía esperar.

-'Esto está mal…'- pensó Daffy y aceleró el paso. Arruinarles la ceremonia no solo a Bugs, sino que a Lola también, y justo frente a todos…. Era cierto que no tenía sensibilidad alguna para tratar a los demás, pero esto iba demasiado lejos.

Aceleró un poco más el movimiento de sus patas. Más sin embargo el timbreo de su celular lo detuvo. Ahí estaba la señal, ahí estaba justo ahí, sonando en su bolsillo y él tenía que…

Fuera lo que fuera que lo llevo a correr de regreso a la iglesia, de seguro no tenía planeado que acabara cayendo al entrar, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran de golpe, causando tal escándalo que todos hasta el sacerdote dejaron de hablar.

Se puso de pie, diciendo algo sobre la poca seguridad que tenía el lugar y que tenían que arreglar ese escalón o el mismo lo haría, pero una vez que miro hacia el conejo, vestido en el traje que el mismo eligió y con Lola a su lado, con un vestido tan… pomposo (hermoso diría una mujer), no supo decir nada… se quedó callado por lo que le parecieron años ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-'Siempre robándote la escena ¿No es cierto, Daff?'- bromeó Bugs y el resto rieron junto con él.

Cierto… era Bugs de quien se trataba, era de ese conejo tonto y despreciable que siempre se interpuso en sus relaciones anteriores… pero aun así, no podía hacer esto.

Sonriendo, estaba por decir que lo ignoraran y continuaran con la ceremonia. Pero para su desgracia fue demasiado tarde, ya que una explosión proveniente de detrás de él, resonó por todo el lugar, y había sido tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de pico al suelo.

Lo que siguió fue tan rápido que el emplumado apenas logro ponerse de pie y hacerse a una orilla. Los directivos y directores de filmación, salieron corriendo del lugar, siendo guiado por Speedy y Tweety, quienes insistían que no era seguro que se quedaran ahí. Por lo que correspondía al resto de los Looneys presentes en el lugar, estos simplemente comenzaron a hablar y a levantarse de sus lugares preguntándose que era lo que ocurría.

Mirando hacia el frente, Daffy pudo ver como el Zorrillo le susurraba algo al conejo, algo que hizo que este lo mirara, todo mientras que Lola intentaba calmar a sus damas de honor y decirle a los demás que se sentaran y se callaran para que pudieran continuar.

Era ahora… o era nunca.

Acercándose al conejo, decidió que hablar era lo único que podía hacer.

Bugs se acercó a él para escucharlo mejor, aun cuando el ruido estaba cesando.

Su error número cuatro, fue confesarle al conejo lo que sentía, porque la forma en que lo miro lo hizo sentir como si fuera el peor pato en todo ese caricaturesco mundo.

Y no fue porque Bugs lo rechazara, oh no, nada de eso, no. Apenas le dijo que quería estar con él, que en verdad el también estaba enamorado del conejo, cuando este le abrazo con tanta fuerza que Daffy tuvo que retroceder un poco para no caerse.

La razón por la cual se sentido como el peor pato que ha existido, fue por la mirada de Lola. La conejita no se merecía aquello, no tenía por qué estar viendo a su prometido abrazar a quien era su supuesto amigo en el día de su boda, ni tenía que escucharlo decir cosas como –'Justo a tiempo, Daff.'-

-'Bugs… ¿Qué sucede?'- pregunto la conejita, con una voz temblorosa e intentando sonreír a pesar de todo.

El conejo miro hacia ella y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro cayo. Al parecer el conejo se había olvidado de ella por un momento.

-'¿La amas?'- preguntó Daffy sin apartar su mirada del par de conejos.

-'¿Qué si la amo?... si… creo que si…'-

-'¿Crees que sí o sí?'-

Hubo silencio después de eso… un silencio que pareció una eternidad para él y su falta de paciencia….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

-'¿Puedo sentarme, duck?'-

-'No sé, ¿Puedes, orejudo?'-

Ignoró la pregunta y se sentó junto al pato.

El cielo estaba casi completamente a oscuras, excepto por la luz roja pintada en este a lo lejos.

-'¿Son esos tu saco y moño?'- preguntó intentando no reírse.

-'Si'- respondió Daffy de forma cortante.

Compartieron un silencio tenso, mientras la luz del sol se escondía por completo.

El emplumado se había salido de la iglesia antes de que Bugs pudiera tomar una decisión entre hacer lo que quería o lo que debía.

-'¿Por qué nos hacemos esto, Daff?'-

El pato se encogió de hombros, mirando al conejo de reojo. Lo vio sacar algo de entre el saco de su traje, y para su sorpresa era la caja donde se suponía que debían estar los anillos que compartirían el par de conejos.

Bugs levantó su mano izquierda, mostrándosela al pato. No había anillo en ninguno de sus dedos. Alejando la pequeña caja de él, la dejo caer al suelo, viéndola romperse contra el asfalto de la calle.

-'Fue ella quien me botó'- sonrió ligeramente. –'Dijo que jamás podría verla a ella como te veía a ti. Lo cual es un poco irónico ahora que lo pienso, Duck.'-

-'Te va a odiar por siempre'- mencionó Daffy sin despegar su mirada de los restos esparcidos de la caja.

-'"Nos" querrás decir, Doc.'- rio un poco al ver al pato poner una expresión de cansancio, lo menos que necesitaban era una ex que los estuviera atormentando. –'¿Por qué nos meteremos en tantos problemas? Marvin, Sylvester, Honey Bunny, Lola…'- sacó una zanahoria y dio una mordida. –'¿Sera que hemos vivido demasiado?'-

-'Tampoco es como si pudiéramos desaparecer nada más, dientón'- soltó un bostezo. –'¿Qué harás con los directivos?'-

-'La mejor pregunta del día, Daff. Felicidades'- no tenía la más mínima idea de que haría con ellos o que excusa les daría. –'Hey, Duck… si hacemos esto… hay que hacerlo bien.'-

-'No soy yo quien complica las cosas'- replicó el pato saliendo rápidamente a su defensa.

-'No siempre. Pero digamos que somos igual de culpables'-

-'No fui yo quien estuvo a punto de casarse'-

-'Y yo no fui quien salió con casi todos sus amigos'-

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, mientras se miraban a los ojos, Bugs retando al pato a negar los hechos.

-'Touche'- aceptó Daffy viendo ahora hacia el suelo.

Una mano colocada sobre la del emplumado y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

-'Nos reiremos de esto en algunos años… o la próxima semana, depende de que tan rápido se solucione todo. Eres muy malo escogiendo en que momento decir las cosas más importantes, pudimos habernos ahorrado tres años sino fuera por tu necedad y orgullo.'-

-'¿Viniste aquí a sermonearme? No necesito que un conejo tres años menor que yo, me diga que hacer'- frunció el ceño, esperando hacer enojar al conejo con sus palabras pero este se limitó a robarle un beso.

-'No vine a sermonearte, Daff. Vine a decirte que he esperado tres años porque hicieras algo, así que necesito que me mimes un poco'- pegó su nariz contra el cuello del pato y se acercó más a él, bajando sus orejas para que pudiera recargar su cabeza bajo el pico de este.

-'Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algo, conejo tonto'- se apartó del grisáceo, para ponerse de pie. Estar tanto tiempo en el techo del edificio más alto que tenían (que si era bastante alto) lo estaba comenzando a marear.

Bugs se levantó, siguiendo al pato solo unos pasos atrás, antes de tomar su mano y caminar a su lado.

-'No hagas eso en público'- replicó Daffy, buscando que el conejo lo soltara.

-'Lo dice quien confeso sus sentimientos en frente de todos'-

-'Eso es diferente, las condiciones lo ameritaban'-

-'Entonces las condiciones también ameritan esto'-

-'Eres despreciable'- dijo el pato entre dientes.

-'Lo se'- Sonrió el conejo y por más que Daffy no quisiera, una media sonrisa termino por formarse en su pico.

Después de todo, no importaba lo que ocurriera, ni con quienes estuvieran, al final siempre serian ellos dos. Porque solo hacía falta saber contar hasta cuatro para darse cuenta de ello.

**-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9**

**Escribire un extrana, cuando haya terminado mi tarea… pero ahí esta el final oficial del fic. **

**MAGD! Te dije que podria hacerlo! **

**Gracias por sus reviews! En serio que lo aprecio mucho :'D **

**Espero terminar Feathers and Carrots (ya no me acordaba de este fic) y al igual escribo otro humanizado… estoy pensandolo aun. **


End file.
